


don't go, my darling

by sunshinetae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, but its not about them rly, changki if you squint, hope thats cool, idk how to tag, idk this is whole thing is just a mess, kinda showhyuk and hyungwonho, not really a songfic but based on a song, this has nothing to do with all in, this is rushed and not very good sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetae/pseuds/sunshinetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a treacherous thing, when the one that you love is finding a new love"</p><p>fic based on 'Sleep Well, Darling' by Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello, i'm jumping on the minhyuk/hyungwon bandwagon, oops. however this fic has nothing to do with the all in mv, so don't worry about bath tub scenes and all that lmao also btw i wanted to write smut but i decided not to bc i cannot for the life of me decide who would top between them, so i just.. didn't add it lmao 
> 
> i like song fics a lot even though this isnt one exactly, but it is v much based on the song 'sleep well, darling' by secrets!! i rly recommend listening to it either before or during the fic to get a sense of the vibe of it. also sorry it's in kind of a weird format, i know the timelines a bit confusing but tbh i rushed this, wrote it in one night on 2 energy drinks when i was supposed to be studying for a big test i have tomorrow. oh well lmao
> 
> also warning: its cliche as fuck. 10/10 predictable
> 
> hope u like it tho, thanks :-)

Hyungwon should’ve known. He should’ve known that Minhyuk was falling for someone else. If he hadn’t been so blind, so in denial, he would’ve seen it. It was in the way Minhyuk began to distance himself; coming home late, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, not wanting to be intimate because, “Sorry, Hyungwon, I’m just really tired tonight. Had a long day at work. Maybe tomorrow night.”

Tomorrow night never came.

Hyungwon didn’t notice the signs, or maybe he did he just ignored them because he didn’t want to believe it. He could see the way Minhyuk’s smiles became forced, the way his eyes lost the spark they once held when he looked at his lover. 

Despite it being obvious that things weren’t the same, Hyungwon was still surprised when he came home to a packed bag with a sniffling Minhyuk beside it.

“I’m sorry, I think we need to take a break. Or break up for good, I don’t know. I think I love someone else, and I need to think. I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff in a few days, I’ll text you so you don’t have to be here.” 

Hyungwon’s keys fell to the floor and his blood boiled with anger as Minhyuk got up, dragging his bag to the door. He was almost there when Hyungwon exploded. “No! No, you’re not leaving. This isn’t _fair,_ Minhyuk!” His voice shook, tears threatening to spill. Minhyuk stopped but didn’t turn around. 

“You can’t just.. Just _leave_ me, after everything we’ve been through. I thought you _loved_ me, and now you’ve stopped because you love someone else? Why didn’t you talk to me about it earlier? We could’ve.. Could’ve worked things out, if something was wrong with us you should’ve talked to me so we could _fix_ it.” Hyungwon closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Instead, you kept it all to yourself until you were ready to leave. How is that fair to me? Tell me, Minhyuk, how is that fair?” Hyungwon bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering, he was angry at himself for being so weak. 

Minhyuk didn’t turn around, just turned the doorknob before repeating the words that made Hyungwon’s heart shatter for the umpteenth time, “I’m sorry.” 

Then, without looking back, he was gone.

 

*******

 

Hyungwon considers the day he met Minhyuk to be the best day his life.

Actually, it was technically the worst, but Minhyuk changed that. 

The day the two met was during Hyungwon’s first year of university. His girlfriend of 7 months had just broken up with him, and he had a massive stomach flu. It really wasn’t his day. 

It was in the middle of his statistics class as he was leaving to rush to the bathroom to throw up again. He regretted coming to class and not just sleeping in his dorm. Of course, he didn’t get to the bathroom before his phone started ringing. He didn’t see the blonde boy just down the hall, watching him curiously.

“Hey babe, I really can’t talk right now, can I call you back later?” He hardly got through his sentence before he heard her butt in.

“Hyungwon. I think we should call it quits. It’s been fun, and I liked you a lot, but I think I’ve found someone else. He kissed me. I couldn’t live with myself if I stayed with you, I’m sorry.”

Hyungwon stopped walking and leaned against the wall, forgetting he was about to puke just seconds ago. “W-what? You cheated on me?” He couldn’t help the way his voice cracked. This had been his first _real_ relationship where he actually cared, and she cheated on him? He couldn’t believe it. 

“No, Hyungwon, I’m so sorry. I pulled away and I didn’t kiss back. But.. I wanted to. I’m sorry, really. I think I should go now, give you some time to think. Sorry I was too much of a coward to do this in person. Bye, Hyungwon.” And with that, she hung up.

Hyungwon groaned and whipped his phone at the wall across the hall. He shakily ran a hand through his hair when a boy a little bit shorter than him walked up cautiously, having heard what Hyungwon said to over the phone. He carefully put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, eyes full of concern. Hyungwon looked at the other boy and gaped for a moment, before the familiar feeling arose in his stomach, reminding him of why he was out of class in the first place. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. 

Hyungwon threw up all over the stranger’s shoes.

“Fuck, Fuck. I’m sor-” He continued to vomit on the floor. “Oh god, I’m so fucking sorry.”

The blonde boy grimaced but quickly recovered, and pat the other on the back lightly. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry. They’re just shoes. I’m Minhyuk, by the way.” 

Hyungwon’s eyes filled with tears as they looked toward this _Minhyuk,_ who was being far too nice. He started sobbing.

 

*******

After their first encounter, Minhyuk had tossed out his shoes and walked a sick and sad Hyungwon back to his dorm. Hyungwon let him wear his shoes on the way there while he walked in his socks, despite how much Minhyuk said it was okay, he was fine. Hyungwon didn’t take no for an answer. “I swear to fuck, you put these shoes on right now. Oh, and I’m Hyungwon, by the way.” Minhyuk laughed, and he couldn’t say no. 

After they got back, Minhyuk refused to leave until he knew Hyungwon was calmed down from the awful phone call breakup. He also made sure he had taken some medicine and it made him drowsy enough to sleep.

He think’s he probably imagined it as he was essentially high on flu medicine, but Hyungwon swears the last thing he heard before he passed out was a whisper of, “You’re too pretty to cry, sad doesn’t look good on you.”

When Hyungwon woke up, he saw a sticky note with a phone number written on it stuck to his bedside table.

 

_‘Hyungwon,_

_hope you feel better!!_

_when you’re not puking anymore give me a call_

_and i’ll bring you your shoes back lmao_

_1234567890_

_-Minhyuk :)’_

 

Hyungwon put the number in his phone, and fell asleep again dreaming of blonde hair and a bright smile.

 

*******

 

Over time, Hyungwon would thank whatever higher power there may be, for him and Minhyuk had become great friends after their first meeting. Minhyuk would often tease the former about the first impression he left, and Hyungwon would just laugh it off with, “Yet you’re the one who still wanted to be my friend.”

Hyungwon learned that Minhyuk was a year above him, and was in school to become a veterinarian. He learned that the he had an apartment just down the street from campus with his friend Kihyun. 

He also learned that Minhyuk had the most beautiful eye smile he’d ever seen, and that his laugh could bring light to his darkest days. 

Hyungwon learned that Minhyuk cried at romance movies, that he loved animals with all his heart, and that he loved colouring in his free time because it relaxed him. He learned his favourite number was 6, and that he couldn’t go to bed without listening to a slow ballad or two to help him get tired.

Somewhere along the line, between all the things Hyungwon learned about Minhyuk, he learned that he liked him.  _A lot_.

Hyungwon realized he loved Minhyuk one evening while he was over at the older’s apartment, keeping him company for a movie night while Kihyun was out with his boyfriend, Changkyun. 

They were watching another one of Minhyuk’s stupid romance movies, and Minhyuk was sniffling into Hyungwon’s shoulder. He looked down at the crying boy and smiled, patting his hair. Eventually, Minhyuk looked up at him to see him staring. 

“Why are you staring at me? Watch the movie, you’re missing the best part!” He whined, eyebrows furrowed. Hyungwon shook his head slightly and watched how Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled with his tears, and his stomach was in knots. He knocked his head against Minhyuk’s softly.

“Nah, I think I like this part better.” And before Minhyuk could say anything, Hyungwon’s lips were on his. They kissed slowly, carefully, only testing the waters. 

After only a little while, they parted and minhyuk chuckled. “‘I like this part better’? Really? That was so lame.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, and pushed Minhyuk lightly. He then pulled him in and kissing him again, but not before mumbling “Brat.” against his lips.

 

*******

It was a mere 5 months after Hyungwon and Minhyuk met when they began dating. None of their friends were surprised, and they all teased them about how they knew it would happen, and how sickeningly cute they were together. They were too in love to care.

They said I love you for the first time while they were drunk at 3:36am. After one too many shots, they found themselves making out on Minhyuk’s porch of all places. At some point, Minhyuk stopped and looked at Hyungwon with glazed eyes and pink cheeks.

“I love you.” Hyungwon smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but Minhyuk took a finger and sloppily mashed it against his lips. “No, let me talk. I fuckin’ love you. Like, a lot a lot. A-and, I want everyone in the whole _world_ to know it.” He slurred. Hyungwon giggled with his hand over his mouth. “God, you’re so fuckin’ _beautiful_. I need-” He hiccupped, “the world to know how much I fuckin’ love you. Wait, fuck, I know how to tell ‘em.”

Minhyuk stood up and stumbled over to the railing of the balcony on the 7th floor and screamed his confession. “HEY WORLD, GUESS FUCKIN’ WHAT? I LOVE CHAE HYUNGWON. I AM IN LOVE WITH CHAE HYUNGWON.” Hyungwon’s face turned completely red and he was doubled over with laughter.

When they heard a, “No one fucking cares, shut up!” from down below, Minhyuk flipped the bird and screamed back.

“FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE. LET ME BE HAPPY.” Hyungwon scrambled up and ran over towards Minhyuk. He grabbed his arm and Minhyuk smiled at him like he was all that mattered. And he supposes he was. “See? Now the _entire_ world knows how much I love you!” Hyungwon’s heart hammered in his chest and he felt so damn _lucky._

“I love you too, you fucking idiot.”

**  
*****

“Let’s get an apartment together when your first year is over.” Minhyuk suggested one day while they did homework together in Hyungwon’s dorm. Hyungwon nearly dropped his laptop.

“What, really? What about Kihyun?” Minhyuk shrugged.

“I think he wants to ask Changkyun to move in. So I figured maybe we could get our own place? In a couple months when you’re done here in the dorms?” Minhyuk looked at him with so much excitement that there was no way he could say no even if he wanted.

“Absolutely, yes. Yeah, let’s do it, let’s move in together.” Hyungwon couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

And so they did.

Hyungwon finished his first year with flying colours, and as promised, him and Minhyuk found themselves a little apartment a couple blocks away from their campus. Kihyun and Changkyun helped them get moved in, and in return they helped Changkyun move into Kihyun’s apartment.

They quickly fell into a domestic pattern while on their break from school. Hyungwon slept in almost every day, and while Minhyuk wanted to get up, he’d often find himself trapped in the younger’s arms. He didn’t mind all that much.

They would spend their days lounging around, having friends over, and just spending time together. Sometimes they argued, usually over stupid things like Minhyuk being too loud when Hyungwon just wanted to sleep, or what to have for dinner. Any bigger arguments usually ended in great makeup sex, so it was okay.

 

**  
******* **

 

Two years later, and Hyungwon had just finished his third year of university. Minhyuk had graduated and was ready to work as an apprentice helping out a veterinarian. The two years they had spent together had been the best of Hyungwon’s life. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky.

The boys had managed to get through their years together all while still being completely in love. Hyungwon didn’t know that love was real before Minhyuk. He didn’t know he could _feel_ the way he did. It was scary but he was so happy. It was only after Minhyuk started his apprenticeship that things started to change.

Hyungwon knew Minhyuk would be busier. He knew the latter would come home later and wouldn’t be around as much as he used to. He knew, and he accepted it; however, he _didn’t_ expect to feel like Minhyuk was avoiding him.

Things started out alright. Minhyuk’s days would start much earlier than Hyungwon’s, and he would leave him breakfast to wake up to. Sometimes, when he had time time, he would leave a little message with it. Always something different to make him smile, always ending with ‘I love you’.

He would text Hyungwon what time he’d be home and tell him to leave some dinner for him. Hyungwon would always end up just waiting for him to get home so they could eat together.

Weekends were spent together, they could never stay away from each other long as they knew once Monday rolled around, they’d be back to their same routine. It wasn’t easy to get used to, but it worked, and they were happy.

Slowly, Hyungwon noticed the little notes becoming less frequent. They became shorter, and fewer and farther between. Minhyuk stopped signing them with ‘I love you’, and eventually they stopped all together. Soon after, he was no longer leaving breakfast at all for his boyfriend. When Hyungwon asked him about it, he just brushed it off saying, “Oh, I keep sleeping in and never have time anymore. Sorry.” Hyungwon thought he was lying.

Minhyuk stopped texting Hyungwon when he’d be home, and he’d arrive later and later every day. When he did, Hyungwon would be sitting at the table with a cold meal in front of him. Minhyuk would smile sympathetically and say he was too tired, or he wasn’t hungry, and he would just go to bed. Hyungwon stopped saving him dinner.

On weekends, Minhyuk always seemed to have plans. He would still spend time with Hyungwon, but never _really_ spent time with him. They would just watch tv, and most of the time Minhyuk would just scroll through his phone.

They weren’t having sex very often, if at all. Minhyuk always had an excuse, and if Hyungwon got too pushy he would snap at him. Sometimes Minhyuk would give in, but when he did he always seemed sad. Hyungwon hated it.

All of the changes were so gradual, Hyungwon hardly noticed they were happening at first. If he did, he was in denial.

One day, Minhyuk actually texted Hyungwon saying he’d be home earlier, and that he was bringing take out. He smiled but his smile slowly disappeared when a second text came in saying he was bringing a colleague from the vet’s office. Hyungwon sighed.

That evening, Hyungwon heard keys in the lock of the door to their apartment, followed by a laugh he hadn’t heard sound so real in months. He looked over to see Minhyuk walk in with a man he’d never seen before. He had dark hair and a strong build.

“Hyungwon, this is Hyunwoo, a friend from work.” Hyunwoo went to shake Hyungwon’s hand.

“Hi, call me Shownu.” He smiled at Hyungwon, who tried to smile back but he’s sure it looked more like a grimace.

The three sat down to eat the take out, and Hyungwon was disappointed to see no lemon chicken. Minhyuk had never, in the 3 years they’d been together, forgotten to get him lemon chicken. He pouted.

“No lemon chicken?” Minhyuk’s eyes widened and he gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look.

“Sorry, Hyunwoo doesn’t like lemon chicken so I got fried chicken instead. Hope that’s okay.” Hyunwoo slapped Minhyuk’s arm playfully.

“I told you, I go by Shownu. Stop calling me by my real name.” Hyungwon watched how Minhyuk looked at _Shownu_ with a light in his eyes that he forgot existed. He slammed his chopsticks on the table and pushed his chair back, causing the other two to snap out of it and look at him with confusion.

“It’s fine. I’m not hungry anyway. I’m going to bed.” He stated bitterly. Minhyuk looked on with concern, and maybe a little bit of guilt as Hyungwon stalked off to their bedroom.

****  
***** **

 

Despite it being obvious that things weren’t the same, Hyungwon was still surprised when he came home to a packed bag with a sniffling Minhyuk beside it.

“I’m sorry, I think we need to take a break. Or break up for good, I don’t know. I think I love someone else, and I need to think. I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff in a few days, I’ll text you so you don’t have to be here.”

Hyungwon’s keys fell to the floor and his blood boiled with anger as Minhyuk got up, dragging his bag to the door. He was almost there when Hyungwon exploded. “No! No, you’re not leaving. This isn’t _fair,_ Minhyuk!” His voice shook, tears threatening to spill. Minhyuk stopped but didn’t turn around.

“You can’t just.. Just _leave_ me, after everything we’ve been through. I thought you _loved_ me, and now you’ve stopped because you love someone else? Why didn’t you talk to me about it earlier? We could’ve.. Could’ve worked things out, if something was wrong with us you should’ve talked to me so we could _fix_ it.” Hyungwon closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

“Instead, you kept it all to yourself until you were ready to leave. How is that fair to me? Tell me, Minhyuk, how is that fair?” Hyungwon bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering, he was angry at himself for being so weak.

Minhyuk didn’t turn around, just turned the doorknob before repeating the words that made Hyungwon’s heart shatter for the umpteenth time, “I’m sorry.”

Then, without looking back, he was gone.

The second the door closed Hyungwon put a hand over his mouth to stop the sobs from escaping, but it was no use. His knees gave out and he sat on the floor against the couch.

“I’m sorry.” repeated itself in his head over, and over, and over again. With each second the pain tore through his chest as he wailed. He’d never been an emotional person, but Minhyuk was his entire life.

Minhyuk.

Minhyuk.

Minhyuk.

Hyungwon couldn’t breathe. He felt suffocated, his entire world had been falling apart in front of his eyes for months and he didn’t do anything to stop it. He cried so hard that his sobs were nothing but silent gasps for air. He felt bile rising up and ran to the bathroom and vomited. He vomited until there was nothing left and he was retching his guts up, nothing but air and saliva.

When he was done, he cried into the toilet for what felt like hours until his sobs slowed and he felt physically numb. He got up shakily off the bathroom floor and went to the kitchen, keeping his eyes straight ahead as every fucking thing in the goddamn apartment, _their_ apartment, reminded him of Minhyuk.

Hours later, Hyungwon found himself sitting on his kitchen floor, drunk of of his mind. He thought drinking would take away the pain he felt, but it didn’t no matter _how much he drank_.

He picked up his phone and pulled up his conversation with Minhyuk, who was still had a heart beside his name in his contacts.

 

 ** _12:36am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** itd fucjing sho wnu idnt it

 ** _12:36am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** u fuckng left me fot shownu ddnt u

****

A few minutes later, Minhyuk replied.

****

**_12:41am_ ****\- Minhyuk <3: **hyungwon, are you drunk?

****

Hyungwon scoffed before typing again.

****

**_12:42am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** as fcuk. ansrwe me

 ** _12:42am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** is

 ** _12:42am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** it

 ** _12:43am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** fcukin shownu

****

Hyungwon finished off a bottle of vodka while he waited for Minhyuk to reply. He thought it would never come, until his phone finally went off.

****

**_1:17am_ ****\- Minhyuk <3: **i’m sorry.

****

Just when Hyungwon thought he’d finished crying, he started sobbing again at Minhyuk’s response. He took the empty bottle and threw it at the wall across the room, shattering it.

****

**_1:23am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** fcuk you

 ** _1:23am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** i hatr you

 ** _1:23am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** i love you

 ** _1:23am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** i love yuo so much

 ** _1:24am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** i lov e you

 ** _1:24am_ ****\- Hyungwon:** he’ll nevre love you as muxh as i do

****

Hyungwon passed out before he could see Minhyuk’s reply.

 ****  
**_1:26am_ ****\- Minhyuk <3:** ****i’m sorry

 

*******

 

Things didn’t get easier for Hyungwon, not for a long time. He only left his apartment for school, but he didn’t care as much as he should for his final year. He slept on the couch because his bed wasn’t _his_ bed, it was _their_ bed, and Minhyuk’s pillow still smelled like his shampoo. Hyungwon didn’t think he’d ever be able to handle it.

Months went by, and Minhyuk’s things had been long gone. Hyungwon hadn’t even heard from him since the day he came to pack the rest of his things. He didn’t know where he lived, or who he lived with. Constant thoughts of how he was doing plagued Hyungwon’s mind. Was he okay? Was he happy? Did he miss him?

Every day when he woke up, for a split second he forgot, and things were okay. Then reality would hit him, and he would remember. His world would come crashing down and his heart would break again. He could still hear Minhyuk’s laugh, bouncing off the walls, as if he was always there.

Hyungwon managed to pay the rent every month, even though it was hard with the small amount he got from his student loans. His friend Jooheon asked if he wanted to be his roommate, but Hyungwon denied the offer. He wanted to stay where he was, it was all he had left of Minhyuk.

Of course, Hyungwon didn’t mean to act like Minhyuk was _dead_ or something. He just didn’t want to give up the last piece of him, the last thing they shared together. Jooheon didn’t think it was helping him, but he let it go after his friend said no more than once.

After 7 months or so, the ache in his chest has dissolved into a feeling of emptiness. It almost made Hyungwon miss the pain, because at least he’d feel _something_.

Jooheon decided he was sick of his friend’s slump, and _insisted_ they go out. Hyungwon really didn’t want to, but he reluctantly agreed when Jooheon promised to buy all his drinks.

When they got to the bar, Hyungwon was almost immediately approached by a good looking man who introduced himself as Wonho. 

They talked for most of the night, and Jooheon lived up to his word and bought drinks.  After talking to Wonho for a while, he found out his name is actually Hoseok. Apparently, He would only tell people his real name if he got good vibes from them. “You should feel honoured.” He laughed. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Hyungwon found himself having a good time with his friend and Hoseok. They chatted for hours and it was the best time he’d had in _months_. To Jooheon’s relief, it seemed to actually take his mind off of Minhyuk. 

At the end of the night, Hoseok pulled him aside. “Can I see your phone?” Hyungwon looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Why? Do you need to call someone?” Hoseok barked out a laugh and then smirked. Hyungwon thought his laugh sounded nice.

“No, I wanna put my number in.” Hyungwon’s eyes widened when he realized what he meant. 

“OH, oh, okay. Sorry.” He laughed awkwardly, and scratched the back of his neck before handing his phone to his new friend. Hoseok put his number in and texted himself so that he’d have Hyungwon’s number. When he finished, Hyungwon waved as he left the bar.

  
That night, Hyungwon decided he wasn’t going to let a past love hold him back anymore. He was going to work on bettering himself, so he could properly get over Minhyuk. He needed to accept things the way they were.

 

***

 

Two and half years later, Hyungwon sits in the waiting room of a veterinarian’s office with his puppy, a little yellow lab named Lemon, after lemon chicken, of course. He’s had her for about a year, and she’s due for her shots.

He taps his foot impatiently, they’ve been there waiting for almost an hour. Finally, an old woman comes out grumbling something under her breath, holding a cat carrier. Presumably with a cat in it.

The secretary tells them to go on in, so he picks Lemon up, despite how big she’s gotten, because he _knows_ she’s afraid and won’t go in herself.

“Come on, Lemon, let’s go.” he says as he takes her into the examination room. “That took a while, don’t you think?” He complains as he sat her down on the cold, metal table. He pet her to try and calm her down.

“Sorry about that, that cat just _wouldn’t_ stay still.”

Hyungwon stops in his tracks. He knows that voice. He remembers that voice. He looks up, and there’s Minhyuk, standing right there in front of him. His hair’s a soft brown now, no longer the harsh bleach blonde it used to be. Hyungwon thinks he looks good. Older, but good.

They stare at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Lemon whines and suddenly they both snap out of it. “Ah, who do we have here?” 

Hyungwon can hear the slight waver in Minhyuk’s voice, as he reached over to coddle the nervous pup. 

“This is Lemon, my dog.” He hopes sounds more composed than he feels. Minhyuk laughs at that, and smirks at Hyungwon. 

“Did you _really_ name your dog after lemon chicken?” Hyungwon gapes for a moment. He remembers that about him?

“Uh.. Yeah, actually.” He looks down at Lemon, then back at Minhyuk. “You remember that about me?”

Minhyuk seems caught off guard for a moment, but he composes himself quickly. “Yeah, I mean, who could forget? I don't think anyone would.” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, I guess.” He laughs at how flustered Minhyuk seems to be. 

“Anyway!” He turns his attention to the dog on the table. “Lemon! How are you? Ready for your s-h-o-t-s?” Hyungwon snorts. 

“Can’t you just say sho-”

“NO.” Minhyuk yells to cut him off. “No, they _know_ what that word means. You have to spell it.” Hyungwon throws his head back in laughter.

It’s quiet for a moment while Minhyuk gets the needles ready. Hyungwon breaks the silence, and he takes a chance. 

“When’s your lunch break? Do you wanna go for c-o-f-f-e-e?” He’s not sure why he spelt out the word coffee, maybe to make light of the fact that he just asked his ex boyfriend of 3 years out. Minhyuk freezes, and Hyungwon seems to notice. “Y-you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I was just wondering.” 

Just when he’s starting to second guess himself, Minhyuk turns around slowly with a timid smile. “I’d love to, but.. Are you sure? You really want to get coffee with me?” Hyungwon studies him for a moment. Does he? Does he really want to go for coffee with Minhyuk?

“Yeah. I’m sure.” He smiles at Minhyuk, who smiles back then sighs.

“Alright, let’s get this dog her shots.” Lemon jumps off the table at that sentence, as if she knows _exactly_ what’s about to happen. Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

  
“Oh, for fuck's sake.”

 

***

 

The past three years of Hyungwon’s life were a rollercoaster. He dated Hoseok for a while, but they didn’t work out. Hyungwon decided he needed to take some time to get to know himself before getting into another relationship, and Hoseok understood. They’re still good friends. 

He graduated from university and works for an insurance company. Not exactly the most exciting job, but he really enjoys it, and well, the insurance is great.

He got Lemon as suggested by Jooheon, who was proud that Hyungwon was okay, but knew he was still lonely.

He still lives in his and Minhyuk’s old apartment. He considered moving in with Jooheon after a while, but came to realize that where he lived was home. It’s still home, and Hyungwon planned on keeping it that way. When he started his career, he replaced most of the furniture in his home as a way to ‘start over’. He really likes it.

Hyungwon found himself, the years he was without Minhyuk. He learned how to live alone and be happy, which is exactly what he needed. 

Sometimes he still missed Minhyuk, but the memories were fond. He smiles now when he reminisces.

Now, sitting here in a park with Minhyuk, coffee in hand and Lemon by his feet, he feels content. The timing is right. 

“So, how’ve you been?” Minhyuk asks simply, not really knowing where to start. Hyungwon sips his coffee. 

“Honestly, I’ve been great. I work at an insurance company, which is better than I thought I’d get with my degree. I’m really pleased with my life right now.” Minhyuk smiles genuinely at him.

“I’m so glad to hear that, Hyungwon. Nothing makes me happier, knowing you’re happy.” He pauses before continuing. “You still living at the apartment?” _Our apartment_ , he thinks. 

“Yeah, yeah I am. Renovated it a bit though, as much as you can in a rented place. What about you? Where are you living these days?” Minhyuk looks down at his coffee.

“Ah, not too far from you actually. I got my own little apartment a couple years ago a few blocks away.” He looks up at Hyungwon with a small smile.

Hyungwon is slightly confused. What happened to Shownu? Almost as if Minhyuk knows what he’s thinking, he interjects.

“Shownu and I.. Didn’t last long. I realized after a while that I didn’t necessarily feel the way about him I thought I did. He broke up with me, I think he knew. He wasn’t too upset, I probably wasn’t that important to him.” Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head.

“I thought you loved him?” Minhyuk chuckles softly.

“I did. I did love him.” Hyungwon can’t do anything to stop the pang of hurt he feels as he looks down. “But I wasn’t _in_ love with him. Not like I was with you. Not like I _am_ with you.” 

Hyungwon’s head snaps up and his eyes meet Minhyuk’s. “What did you just say?” Minhyuk sighs.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know it’s been three years, and I know I hurt you. I understand that you’ll never forgive me, but I really am sorry, Hyungwon. I’m so fucking sorry.” Hyungwon cuts him off.

“No, stop saying sorry. Sorry was always the worst thing I’ve ever heard you say.” He takes a shaky breath. “You’re right, you did hurt me, a lot. But you’re also right that it’s been three years. _Three years_ , Minhyuk. I’ve forgiven you long ago. But I’m not the same person I was then, and I know you’re not either. So let’s just.. Let’s just start over.”

Minhyuk looks at him with the stars in his eyes that Hyungwon thought he’d never see again.

  
“Alright, but this time, try not to puke on my shoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4:30am and i just finished this and i reread it and its really rushed and not even that long but i hope it's okAY I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY WRITTEN IN 3 YEArs im so rusty i'm sorry this whole fucking thing is trAGIC i'll read it again when i wake up to check for mistakes bc i know there definitely are some lmao
> 
> also it turns into present day and thats why i changed the writing to present tense, but like i'm pretty sure that bugs a lot of people but idc, i just did it ok im sorry i won't do it again
> 
> and i dont even know if hyungwon likes lemon chicken but i fuckin love lemon chicken so i just shit it out with the rest of this mess of a fic, similar to adding brunette minhyuk at the end, bc my soul needs brunette minhyuk to make a comeback, thanks
> 
> anyway i might actually delete this later i just want some feedback like writing makes me rly happy and i wanna get back into it but i need to improve so this was like a little test fic i guess?? so pls, give me feedback and constructive criticism!! tell me my strong and weak points so i can work to even it out and become better at writing stuff lmao although, i know taking more time that one night would probably help, for starters lol i also know i don't balance description and dialogue well, and i in general suck at description. i will put more effort in next time lmao
> 
> anyway
> 
> i'm tired, goodnight, thanks for reading!!


End file.
